narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kizuato-ō no mai
Kizuato-ō no mai (傷跡王の舞, Kizuato-ō no mai) is a special, superhuman martial arts style. The style is a combination of two Ancient Nintaijutsu. The strength of a Kizuato-ō no mai technique is measured by the amount of chakra used upon contact. The higher the level, the stronger each technique's potency becomes. Most of the users have their own variation of each technique, to increase their versatility and originality. Also, certain users tend to be more specialized in one technique than the other's. The problem with this style is that it is a mixture of Japanese and Chinese naming. The techniques and branches of Kizuato-ō no mai are in simplified chinese whilst the general name of the martial art's japanese kanji. This implicates that the "Master" had a speech pattern combining both Japanese and Chinese together, making it very difficult for anyone to understand him. This can often lead to confusion within the martial art. The Kizuato-ō no mai is the main style of combat for Asura Uchiha. It is unknown exactly how many Kizuato-ō no mai users are spread around the world. There are six overall master's. There is one master of all five art's, and the other five are master's of each specific art. To fully complete the art of Kizuato-ō no mai, one must defeat all five. The creator of this Martial Art known as "Master" named each technique as it came, over the circumstances. As each they are not all in the same theme of naming. Master's of Hēi Lóng Hēi lóng originated from the defeat of Black Dragon, a nameless legendary shinobi, who picked up her moniker from allegedly fighting a "Black Dragon," know for her mastery of taijutsu. She was a noble ninja turned hermit that was not violent in anyway. She would only defend itself from fighters who looked for a name by slaying her. As time passed Black Dragon became more famous because for her habit of defeating numerous martial artists and swordsmen. Until the "Master" came and faced her in a long grueling match that had lasted 2 days and nights. Through said battle "Master" was able to develop the technique in order to win the battle. He took Black Dragon with him on his journey's as the two bonded and became partners. Naming the techniques after the her on the countless journeys they took, before killing her from the maddening effects from prolonged practice of Sǐwáng. Master Fon Hikaru, located on Mount Dun Dara. Feared by numerous Taijutsu masters and known well as the 'floating feather'. Is the one of the three people to master the technique. Numerous enemies have fallen to this martial art and many have also lost against Fon Hikaru. So far the only man known that has defeated Fon Hikaru is Asura Uchiha through a long battle. Despite his old age, he is considered one of the oldest living martial art's practitioner alive, capable of bringing down small armies with ease. Master's of Dìyù Dìyù is a technique that was developed when "Master" arrived at Shita, a cave in the Land of Sound, the inhuman level's of heat left him occasionally breathless and struck for energy. He came across one of the beast's that guard the entrance to the lost civilization within Shita. Because of his lack of energy, dehydration and the lack of oxygen he was unable to use any of his forms of Kizuato-ō no mai. So he had developed another form nicknamed 'hell,' to remind him of the hell he truly endured whilst trying to discover the lost village said to be hidden in Shita. Fortunately he managed to defeat the beast by using a strong breeze of wind blowing it into the lava surrounding the beast. Master Xiahou Dun, located on the island of Nenshō southeast of the Land of Swamps. Feared by all who truly know Martial art's known as the 'Dragon Palm' for his destructive palm thrust's. His thrust's are known to destroy boulders, bones and steel girders, with disastrous bone shattering effects to both himself and his enemies. Master's of Sǐwáng Sǐwáng originated during "Master"s worst memory in history. Where he came across an rōnin with spiked armor, that could not be penetrated by fists. Every time he dealt a blow to the enemy, he would only become more wounded and bloody. This was the last technique developed by "Master," as it required the use of a weapon. As the "Master" found himself bleeding to death, he took on the initiative to pick up a fallen tantō and used this as a weapon against the spiked foe. With this he created after images by increasing his speed and using irregulating his attacks, making it difficult for his opponent to follow his movement's. He then imbued the tantō with chakra and attacked the enemy relentlessly breaking the spiked defense and eventually killing his opponent. Naming the style 'death' due to the fact it was created on a near death experience and the fact that weapons only bring death. "Master" eventually figured out Sǐwáng was easiest to use in near death experiences, after continuous use "Master" eventually went mad from the side effects. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Acefan4242546